Manure spreaders of the slurry type, such as disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,362,272, generally include a tank for containing manure with an auger rotatably mounted in the tank near the bottom thereof. The auger has flighting or paddles arranged to move manure toward an opening formed in a sidewall of the tank. An expeller device is provided at the opening to discharge manure generally in a lateral direction away from the spreader.
According to the present invention, the expeller device includes a plurality of blades connected to and rotatable about a central shaft. Each of the blades has a planar portion which is canted in the same direction relative to the longitudinal axis of the central shaft. This orientation of the blades causes the expeller device to actually throw manure in a somewhat lateral and rearward direction with respect to the direction of travel of the spreader.